


stay alive

by nicolet



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Ending, F/M, Gen, Movie: Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Spoilers, The Rise of Skywalker Fix it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:48:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21849787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicolet/pseuds/nicolet
Summary: Just a short fic depicting a what-if moment in Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker. There are SPOILERS. So if you haven't watched it, please don't click this. If you've seen the movie, then you'll know which scene I'm changing a little.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey
Comments: 13
Kudos: 91





	stay alive

He’s losing his breath, eyes watering just a little and his vision blurs.

“Ben,” Rey whispers urgently, her warm hands clutching his as he slowly grows colder. There’s a smile on his face and he closes his eyes, ready—

“No!” Rey holds onto him, and he tries to find the strength to say, _‘it’s okay,’_but there’s a sudden warmth, a burst of fire that brightens up his entire being—

Ben’s eyes startles open even as he takes in a deep gulp of air. “R-Rey!” He cries out, her hands pulsing warmth into him where they press onto his chest. Her eyes are bright with tears, frantic and hopeful at the same time.

There’s a fire within him, there is a light that surrounds him. He can feel the Force within— Ben’s trembling as he considers this, as he takes in another breath, as he breathes. “I’m alive,” he says softly. He’s not supposed to be. His life was meant to be Rey’s.

_‘It’s not your time yet,’ _he hears his father say. Ben can almost see his father's gleeful grin. Ben's heart beats, his pulse thundering, the cold fading away. Rey smiles at him, and it finally sinks in that he’s really not about to die.

“Come with me,” Rey says. She pulls him to his feet and he feels awkward. He stares at their hands clasped together. What happens now? What is he meant to do?

“They won’t accept me,” Ben says. “Not after what I’ve done.” The loathing that he’s used to starts to crawl back under his skin, and he starts pulling away from Rey. He’s killed so many of them. He’s the reason for unbearable anguish—

“No,” her voice cuts through the haze of rising fear and doubt. “No,” she says again firmly.

The walls shake, the ground quakes, and the sound of explosions thunders around them— Even in the chaos, Rey’s hand in his strengthens him, anchors him. “We’ll find a way,” Rey says, and her gaze is unwavering, confident.

He can almost feel his mother’s touch on his shoulder, ‘_you can do this Ben.’ _

Ben Solo makes a decision.

“Lead the way Rey,” Ben says.

And they take a step together, and another, towards the future.

**Author's Note:**

> I HAVE SO MUCH FEELINGS. At one point I was expecting Rey to cut Ben's head off. I thought he was going the full-evil route. And then suddenly it was a REDEMPTION route. And yet, I felt as if Ben is taking the easy way out. I would read the hell out of a fic that depicts Ben's struggles with the Resistance when he goes over to their side. How does he help rebuild after all that he has done to tear down the Resistance? What happens now? I hate that they tried to redeem him, even after he kills Han, and yet lets him off just like that. Seriously. Come talk to me. Tell me your thoughts.
> 
> Also, I haven't written in YEARS. Sorry if this sucked. I just wanted to write something to express emotions. Thank you for reading.


End file.
